Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to measurements and events for power adaptation in cell handovers.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources.
In a cell handover, a current serving cell of an enhanced Node B (eNodeB) may transfer an active call of a user equipment (UE) to another cell. The first cell may be referred to as a source cell and the second cell may be referred to as a target cell. Similarly, the eNodeB providing the source cell may be referred to as a source eNodeB, and the eNodeB providing the target cell may be referred to as a target eNodeB. A handover failure may occur when, for any reason, the source cell is unable to successfully handover the UE to the target cell.
Self-Organizing Network (SON) policy has attempted to provide autonomy to various network elements to dynamically solve problems in order to provide better service. Mobility robustness optimization (MRO) has attempted to improve mobility performance by allowing detection and correction of connection failures by allowing a source cell/eNodeB that is involved in a handover failure, to dynamically change handover parameters and transmission parameters to improve mobility. MRO, however, has been limited to detecting events and making adjustments at a source eNodeB. Accordingly, current MRO procedures may not remedy problems due to the target eNodeB.